Reform Dwighthan
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. In the Reform!Universe, Ethan Brightman is intrigued by the pale boy with a strange fascination for sharp objects. The thought that he could kill him was also just a little bit exciting. Dwighthan


**Title:** Reform!Dwighthan  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Dwight/Ethan, slight Reed/Shane, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman, Reed Van Kamp, David Sullivan, mentions Wesley Hughes, Shane Anderson, Evan Brightman, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the Reform!Universe, Ethan Brightman is intrigued by the pale boy with a strange fascination for sharp objects. The thought that he could kill him was also just a little bit exciting.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little.

He watched the boy across the field, flipping a blade in his hand, holding it up in the sunlight to watch it shine.

"You're crazy."

He grinned. He loved it when people said that.

"Are you listening to me! You're completely mad!"

He turned to the small strawberry blonde boy covered in scratches from all his falls and grinned, "Dear little Dormouse, it's at times like these I almost pity you. I'm crazy because I want to get to know him? All the best people are crazy. Besides, he seems interesting."

"He's here for murder Ethan!"

The Tweedle grinned, "He could kill me, isn't that exciting?"

Reed just stared at him for a moment, "You've gone mad. That's it. You're completely bonkers."

"We're all mad here, Reed." Ethan murmured under his breath, stretching further to look closely at the dark haired boy on the other side of the field. "And he looks like he could be the maddest of us all."

"Which is exactly why you stay away." Reed rolled his eyes.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Ethan grinned.

Reed paused before retorting, "Where's your brother? You should be plotting with him."

"He's torturing Alice. Come on Reed. You know this is going to be fun. Please?"

"What do you expect me to do? You're the one who wants to annoy Jack the Ripper over there."

Ethan crossed his arms over his chest, "Go over there and steal something from him. Something he will want back."

"Are you out of your mind! He'd kill me Ethan! That's suicide!"

"You go over there and you steal from him right now or I swear I will tell Shane that you lo-"

Reed quickly clasped his hand over Ethan's mouth, "Shh! Shut up. I don't. Don't you dare tell him that."

Ethan pulled Reed's hand away, "Do it or I'm telling him."

Reed groaned in frustration, "If I die, I leave you nothing."

"Not even the candy you keep in your top drawer?"

"How do you know about that?"

Ethan pointed to himself, smiling innocently, "Tweedle."

Reed rolled his eyes once more, staring at the boy across the field and taking a deep breath to psych himself up. It was now of never and he really didn't want Ethan going to Shane because it wasn't true. He didn't love Shane at all and the only reason his cheeks go red when he's around is that the room temperature just happens to be a little warmer than usual.

He started walking towards the boy, trying to take in as much of his features as he could. He was younger than them, that much he could tell. His skin was so pale and Reed's gaze just kept flicking to the switchblade in his hand. The way the boy tossed it in the air, catching the blade and then tossed it back without leaving a scratch on his fingers was more than a little unnerving.

He saw a branch sticking out of the ground near him and smiled faintly, spotting the perfect opportunity. Reed sped up, walking a little faster and let the branch catch him leg, falling across the boy's lap and sighing in relief that he wasn't stabbed by the knife in the process. The boy stared wide eyed at him for a moment, holding the blade in his hand for a moment before quickly flicking it shut. Reed looked up at him and shook slightly, unsure of what he'd do.

"You okay?" The boy murmured, his voice softer than Reed was expecting.

"Y-Yeah…fine…sorry. I-I wasn't looking where I was going." Reed dusted himself off, taking a shaky breath.

"You should be more careful. You might get hurt."

Reed looked right into his hazel eyes and shivered. Was that a threat? Was it supposed to be a threat? Oh God, he was going to die, wasn't he? He got to his feet and quickly ran away from him before he brought the knife back out. The blade had the initials 'D.H' carved into it. Interesting.

As soon as he got to Ethan's side, he pulled him to a corner, placed a second blade in Ethan's hand and said sternly, "You ever make me do something like that again and I will kill you myself."

Ethan chuckled, "All in good fun Dormouse."

"Yeah, yeah."

x X x

Reed had all but forgotten the incident, choosing to block it all from his mind. He was on his way back to his room to work on one of his paintings when he was shoved into the wall. He took a shaky breath, trying to figure out what had happened. He brushed off his legs, looking up and his eyes met those of Dwight's.

He smiled softly, "I never caught your name."

"R-Reed." He stuttered nervously, his whole body shaking.

"Dwight." He flipped open his spare knife, pressing it to Reed's chest, "The thing about me is, I like to be left alone. So you can imagine my surprise when I found that one of my switch blades was missing. You're the only person I've spoken to all day."

"P-Please…don't hurt me." Reed closed his eyes, trying to ignore the knife pressed to his chest.

"I won't. Just give it back."

"I don't have it."

"Stop lying!"

"I don't! I gave it to Ethan! I swear!"

"Who's Ethan?"

"He's blonde with blue eyes. He's a twin and he always plays pranks on people and talks about Alice in Wonderland. Everyone knows who he is!"

Dwight flipped the knife closed, slipping it into his pocket and smiled softly at Reed, "Thank you for your help."

He walked away, leaving Reed pressed to the wall in fear.

x X x

Dwight looked around the school for Ethan, his arms crossed over his chest. He decided to turn around and go back the way he'd come to see if he'd missed something. He turned but stopped abruptly as his path was blocked by someone. Someone with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you lost White Knight?"

Dwight tilted his head to the side, looking at him curiously, "Are you Ethan?"

"Maybe."

"Don't play games. Either you are or you aren't."

Ethan chuckled softly, "Okay, I'm Ethan. What was your name?"

Dwight walked towards Ethan, an angry look on his face, "I'm Dwight and you're going to give back my knife. Right now."

"Aw come on. It was just some fun between friends."

Dwight pressed Ethan to the wall, pulling a spare knife from his pocket and flipping it open, holding the shiny blade to his neck, his lips twitching as he tried to stop himself growling, "Let's get one thing clear, Blondie. I don't like you."

"What are you going to do Knight?" Ethan smirked, a thrill rushing through him at the feel of Dwight's knife held firmly to his neck, "You going to cut me? Do it. I dare you."

Dwight stared at Ethan for a moment, moving his knife slowly down to his chest and whispered, "Don't tempt me."

Ethan grinned at Dwight, murmuring softly, "I don't have it."

"Yes you do! I know you do!"

He chuckled, "Okay, so I have it, but I don't have it here."

"Well, where is it?"

"It's in my room. Care to go for a stroll?" Ethan raised his eyebrow, looking at Dwight curiously.

Dwight groaned, flipping the blade closed and slipping it back into his pocket, crossing his arms over his chest, "Fine but hurry up."

Ethan grinned, grabbing Dwight's wrist and tugging him forward. Dwight shrieked in surprise, almost tripping as he tried to keep up with Ethan's pace. He tugged Ethan back, causing him to stumble, "What was that for?"

"Slow down idiot." Dwight rolled his eyes.

"Do you want it or not?"

Dwight sighed, "Come on."

They walked in silence for a few more moments before Ethan pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket, turning to a door and unlocking it. "I kept it in my top drawer because I knew it would be safe there."

Dwight looked around the room, taking in his surroundings, "Why did you take it in the first place?"

"To get your attention, of course." Ethan smirked.

"Normal people say hello."

"Normal is overrated." Ethan shrugged, holding the switch blade out to Dwight.

Dwight snatched the knife from Ethan's hand, opening it and looking over the blade carefully, making sure it hadn't been tampered with. Once he was satisfied with it, he closed it, putting it back in his pocket.

"So, what are you in here for?" Ethan asked curiously, smiling.

"As I said before, I'm not your friend. I don't have to speak to you." Dwight shrugged, walking out of the room before Ethan could respond.

Ethan watched Dwight leave, opening his mouth to speak before sighing sadly. So that hadn't gone quite as he'd hoped.

x X x

Ethan had the prank all set up. Evan had set up a similar one near Stuart house, seeing if it would work as well there as Ethan hoped it would here. Ethan sat to the side of the stairway, waiting for his victim to come.

He sighed softly, waiting for something interesting to happen. His gaze drifted as he caught a glimpse of Dwight out in the courtyard. He was lying out under a tree, holding his knife up into the light. Ethan wondered what the other boy found so fascinating about those knives. Why were they more interesting than him? Why couldn't he get Dwight's attention like they did?

He snapped out of his reverie when he prank was set off. Someone had come up the stairs and tugged the string, causing the pillow to fly down and hit them head on. Ethan giggled to himself, watching the whole scene unfold. It all went wrong moments later when his victim lost their footing and started tumbling down the stairs, missing every few steps. Ethan stood at the top of the stairs in shock, trying to figure out what happened and who it was.

Ethan felt his whole stomach drop when he realized who it was. Wes. Not Wes. He really didn't need a mafia family after him. Wes groaned in pain, looking up and spotting Ethan. The Tweedle ran as fast as he could without thinking. He needed to find somewhere safe. He ran outside and grabbed Dwight without thinking, "Help me!"

"What?" Dwight pushed Ethan away from him, "Go away."

"I messed up! I messed up really bad and I need you to hide me." Ethan all but begged.

"What makes you think that I would help you?" Dwight raised his eyebrow.

"Because if you don't, I will tell him that you helped me set it up and then you'll be in trouble too."

Dwight glared at Ethan, pausing for a moment before groaning, "God, you are so infuriating!"

"Hide me!"

Dwight rolled his eyes, grabbing Ethan by the hand and pulling him down the halls. Ethan had no idea where they were going. One minute they were in the halls and the next they were in an almost empty room. The room was however, filled with books. Salt lined the doorways and there was a gun in the corner of the room. He wasn't sure if he felt much safer there than where he had been.

"Don't mess up my salt lines, okay? Just stay here for now." Dwight sighed, lying on his bed.

Ethan reluctantly sat down next to him, looking down at him. He saw how stressed Dwight was, how much he was messing things up for him. Ethan looked away guiltily, murmuring under his breath, "I'm sorry…"

Dwight looked up at him and sighed, "Yeah well…this doesn't mean I like you."

Ethan smirked, "You will. Everyone likes me."

"Does the guy you screwed over like you?" Dwight raised his eyebrow, looking up at Ethan.

Ethan sighed, rolling his eyes, "He loves me. This is just a momentarily lapse in the friendship. I'm sure come tomorrow we'll be best of friends again."

"So I have to put up with you until then?"

"Looks like it." Ethan grinned.

Dwight groaned, rolling his eyes, "Alright fine. You take the couch. I'm not giving up my bed for you."

"Fine." Ethan shrugged, "I don't sleep much anyway."

"Neither do I."

"Well I guess we'll just have to keep each other company, won't we?" Ethan smirked, laying down next to Dwight and looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, I hate you so much."

"No you don't."

x X x

Dwight was ready to scream. He was so ready to slap Ethan or throw him out to whoever it was he'd upset. Ethan was a talker. He didn't stop. He asked too many questions and he went off on tangents about the most random things, often not making a lot of sense.

"So what are you in here for?" Ethan asked curiously, "You never told me."

"Because it's none of your business."

"Someone said you killed a guy." Ethan smirked.

"So what if I did?"

Ethan paused for a moment, staring at Dwight, "Wait…seriously?"

Dwight looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip before reluctantly speaking. If anything, maybe it'd get Ethan to leave, "My baby brother…Alan…he was in trouble. Someone was going to hurt him. I couldn't just stand by and watch. I'm supposed to protect him, so I did." He turned to look at Ethan, trying to keep all emotion from his face, "You can't sit there and act like you wouldn't have done the same thing for your brother."

"Is he okay?" Ethan's voice went soft.

Dwight nodded, smiling faintly, "Yeah. He's fine. I just don't get to see him as often as I'd like."

"I didn't believe them…when they said you'd killed someone."

"Do I not look capable of it?" Dwight raised his eyebrow, looking around the room at some of the weapons he owned.

"No." Ethan replied honestly, "You seem too…conservative? I guess you seem like the sort of guy who'd want to help people, not hurt them."

Dwight stared at Ethan for a moment before closing his eyes, sighing softly, "People have hurt me enough in my life. I prefer to be alone."

"That's kind of sad."

"That's the way it is."

x X x

It was the middle of the night, early hours of the morning when Ethan finally tired himself out, falling asleep whilst Dwight was in the middle of answering yet another question. Dwight sighed. Ethan had fallen asleep on his bed. He wasn't about to move him, but he didn't want to sleep on the couch either.

He watched Ethan for a moment, taking in the way he looked as he slept, so peaceful. He brushed his hand instinctively along Ethan's arm. Ethan Brightman was the first guy who'd ever cared or bothered to talk to him. It was different. It was weird, but it was good. Dwight sighed, turning over in the bed and looking out the window at the stars until he drifted off to sleep.

x X x

Dwight woke feeling warm. There was a soft weight around his waist and it felt kind of nice. He moved his hand down, leaning into the warmth and his eyes flew open when he realised what it was.

Grabbing Ethan's arm, he pulled it away, kicking him in the shin, "Ethan!"

Ethan groaned softly, shuffling closer. Dwight quickly pushed him away, not realising how close to the edge the other boy was and watching uselessly as he fell off the bed. He crawled over to the side of the bed, peering down at the Tweedle, "Uh…you okay?"

"You pushed me out of the bed! How do you think I am?" Ethan rubbed his back, stretching.

"You had your arm wrapped around me!"

"I'm a cuddler! It's what I do!"

"Well you don't do that with me!"

"Would you relax!"

Dwight rolled his eyes, laying back down on his bed, "It's morning, you should be safe now. You can leave and never speak to me again now."

Ethan sighed, standing up from the floor. He yawned softly, smiling, "Thank you for your hospitality." He opened the door, taking a few steps outside. He stopped in his place, still holding the door when he caught sight of David, Wes' best friend, looking anything but happy. He quickly walked back into Dwight's room, closing the door behind him.

"Ethan," Dwight rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'm trying to be as polite as I can. Get. Out."

"Can't. Not safe."

Dwight sighed, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. They're looking for me. You have to get me to my first lesson safely."

He scoffed, "I don't have to do anything."

"If you don't, I will tell them you were involved." Ethan warned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh my God, come on you idiot." Dwight grabbed Ethan's wrist, pulling him out of the room. He snuck him around the corner, keeping to the wall as people went passed, unsure of who he could and couldn't trust. He pushed Ethan against a wall in an empty corridor, seeing David round the corner, "You are going to get me killed!"

"Please, you could just kill them first!" Ethan retorted.

"Believe it or not, I am not a serial killer!"

"Well, you might as well be the way you eye up all your knives! Do you have some sort of fetish or something?"

"I have to make sure they're sharp!"

"So that you can kill people!"

"You know what, screw you. Just deal with yourself. I've had enough." Dwight went to walk away but Ethan grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Don't you dare leave me here." He pulled Dwight close, their chests pressed together. He dug his fingers into Dwight's wrist, glaring at him, "I can make life very difficult for you, you know?"

Dwight tugged on Ethan's hold, "Let me go."

"You're not going anywhere until you help me."

"Ethan, I'm serious. Let. Me. Go."

Ethan dug his fingers in further, "Say you'll help me."

"I hate you. Why should I help you?"

"How could you hate me? I'm a very lovable guy." Ethan smiled faintly.

"You've caused me nothing but trouble."

"I've made your life more interesting."

Dwight shoved Ethan back into the wall with his free hand, "You think I'm a serial killer? I could kill you right now. That'd solve both our problems. It'd probably make them happy too." He gestured down the hall.

"You wouldn't though. Admit it Dwight, you like me." Ethan smirked, "You wouldn't have helped me in the first place if you didn't. I intrigue you."

Dwight pulled a knife from his pocket, holding it firmly to Ethan's neck, "Just enough pressure. That's all I need and everyone's lives would be so much easier."

"Fine. Do it. Go ahead." Ethan tilted his head to the side, giving Dwight more room, "You can't though can you? Because the truth is, you're not a killer at all. You're just a misunderstood guy who was looking out for his little brother."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Then why do you look so scared? Why haven't you killed me yet? You've had plenty of opportunities."

Dwight growled softly, pressing the knife into Ethan's neck just a little bit more. He reluctantly pulled the knife away, taking a shaky breath, "I hate you so much. I just wanted to be left alone."

Ethan wrapped his arm around Dwight's neck, pulling him close and pressing their lips firmly together. Dwight paused for a moment not expecting it before melting into the kiss, biting harshly on Ethan's lip, intent to make it hurt. His hands wrapped around Ethan's waist, holding him close. Ethan ran his fingers into Dwight's hair, tugging roughly at the strands, reluctantly pulling away for air.

Dwight's eyes fluttered opened, staring at Ethan for a moment before cupping his face in his hand, kissing him again. This kiss was gentle, exploring. He flicked his tongue gently over Ethan's abused lip. Ethan smiled softly into Dwight's lips, sighing happily. A few moments passed before Dwight finally pulled away, looking into Ethan's eyes.

Ethan grinned, "You like me."

"No I don't." Dwight whispered, trying to sound stern.

"You kissed me."

"You started it."

Ethan chuckled softly, "You so like me."

Dwight pressed Ethan firmly into the wall, "Shut up."

"Or what? You'll stick your tongue down my throat?"

Dwight rolled his eyes, "Okay, that's it. I'm leaving."

"No! No, please. I'm sorry!"

Dwight looked back at Ethan, crossing his arms over his chest, "Remind me why I should help you?"

"They'll kill me and you'll never get to kiss me like that again." Ethan smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Dwight rolled his eyes, grabbing Ethan's arm, "Come on."

x X x

After Ethan's lesson, Dwight found himself waiting outside the classroom for him. He didn't know why. He didn't know what he was doing this for. This was stupid. Ethan was a pain and he never did anything but annoy Dwight, but he couldn't stop himself wanting to help him. He wanted Ethan safe.

His fedora was tilted slightly down on his head, covering his face. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall, pressing one foot against it. A few moments passed before Ethan finally left the room, jumping as he turned and saw Dwight standing there, "Are you following me now?"

"Figured you'd want me to make sure they don't hurt you on your way to your next lesson." Dwight shrugged.

"I actually don't have any lesson 'till after lunch, but I'd still very much like for you to keep me safe until then." Ethan grinned.

Dwight smiled fondly, "Come on then. We'll go back to my room again. No one can hurt you in there."

"Don't you have a lesson?" Ethan raised his eyebrow, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"So what if I do?"

Ethan grinned, "Alright fine." He snatched Dwight's hat from his head, putting it on, "Let's go then White Knight."

x X x

Dwight pulled Ethan into his room, grabbing his hat and tossing it onto a stand. He sat on his bed, shrugging off his blazer and sighed tiredly. Ethan watched him curiously, slowly walking further into the room. He sat next to Dwight, tilting his head to the side to look at him, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Dwight rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Ethan pressed his hand gently to Dwight's back, "Are you sure?"

"Just tired." Dwight smiled reassuringly.

"You've been worrying about me too much."

Dwight scoffed, "Please, you're not that special."

Ethan chuckled softly, "You care about me more than you want to admit."

Dwight bit his lip, looking up at Ethan and taking a shaky breath, "There's something about you. You're different from the others."

Ethan smiled softly, "Why do you think I was so interested in you? Why do you think I got Reed to steal your knife? You seemed different to everyone else. You caught my eye."

Dwight leaned closer, their noses brushing together. He rested his head against Ethan's resting his hand over Ethan's on the bed, "Why?"

"What?" Ethan whispered, feeling a little flustered by the closeness.

"Why me?"

"Because you're different; I like different."

Dwight rubbed his thumb over Ethan's cheek, looking into his eyes. "When you're not asking annoying questions or trying to ruin my life, you're kind of beautiful…"

Ethan blushed, chuckling nervously, "And you're kind of blind."

Dwight rolled his eyes, "Are you ever going to agree with me on anything?"

"Never." Ethan smirked.

Dwight whispered, their lips barely brushing together, "I'll get you to agree with me on something eventually."

"I'd like to see you try."

Dwight leaned just a little bit closer, brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss. He ran his hand into Ethan's hair, grazing his teeth gently against his lip. Ethan smiled into Dwight's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. He shuffled closer, nearly falling into Dwight's lap and gently flicked his tongue over his lips. Dwight groaned softly, wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist, pulling him closer still. He pulled away for air, looking into Ethan's eyes and taking a shaky breath.

Ethan pushed Dwight into the bed, grinning and kissed him once more, running his fingers along his chest. He ran his hand under Dwight's shirt, brushing over warm skin. It was at that moment that Dwight suddenly pushed Ethan away, "W-Wait. We need to stop."

Ethan looked at Dwight a little sadly, his voice going quiet, "Why? What's wrong?"

Dwight bit his lip nervously, "Slow down. Please. For me."

Ethan nodded slowly, keeping his arms wrapped around Dwight's neck and hesitantly resting his head on his chest, "We…we can move as slowly as you want."

Dwight ran his fingers along Ethan's back, "What are we doing exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"This. What are we doing? What is this?"

Ethan looked up into Dwight's eyes for a moment, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I still hate you, you know?" Dwight whispered, holding Ethan close.

"No you don't." Ethan grinned.

"No…I don't."

x X x

"Are you going to be okay?" Dwight had escorted Ethan to his next lesson, watching warily for anyone who could've been after him.

"I'll be fine."

"You can't keep hiding like this forever."

"I know, but they can't keep looking for me forever." Ethan shrugged.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"My hero." Ethan chuckled. He looked around the hall for a moment before pulling Dwight into a soft kiss, "I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"I'll be here to escort you to your room after your lesson."

Ethan nodded, smiling brightly, kissing Dwight's cheek and reluctantly letting go of him, making his way into his class. Dwight watched Ethan's every move, biting his lip nervously. He had no idea what he was going to do to make this better.

It was weird. Really, really weird. He was walking with Ethan in the halls, side by side. That in itself would be weird enough because really, he had never really spent any time with anyone here. Then there was that urge to grab his arm, turn him around and kiss him again. That was really weird. He glanced over at Ethan and smiled fondly at the other boy. He had a sort of spring to his step. He never really seemed to be unhappy.

Ethan looked over at Dwight, smirking, "What?"

"Nothing." Dwight shook his head, looking down the hallway.

Ethan nudged Dwight's shoulder, grinning, "What?"

Dwight rolled his eyes, "Nothing, okay? It's nothing."

"Tell me…" Ethan whined, resting his head on Dwight's shoulder, looking up at him with big, sad eyes.

Dwight chuckled, shaking his head, "You're adorable."

Ethan blushed, "You think so?"

Dwight bit his lip nervously, "Maybe just a little bit. Doesn't mean I like you."

"You like me. You know you do."

"Nope."

Ethan grabbed Dwight by the lapels, stopping him in the middle of the hallway and pulling him close, "Admit it."

"Ethan…" Dwight warned.

"Say it." He grinned.

"Never."

Ethan chuckled softly, about to say something but stopped as he heard footsteps in the hall. He let go of Dwight, turning and felt his stomach drop. Standing before them was David Sullivan with anything but a friendly expression on his face.

"Go Dwight." Ethan murmured under his breath.

"What? No."

Ethan rolled his eyes, "You tried to look after me, you did your best, now it's time for you to go."

"Forget it. I'm not leaving you."

"I don't want him hurting you too. Not if it isn't necessary, so just get out of here."

"Are you two finished bickering?" David called out to them, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ethan quickly stopped talking, shaking slightly. He watched David carefully, unsure of just what he was capable of. "I have no problem with you." David pointed to Dwight, "You can get out of here while I deal with Ethan here."

Dwight grabbed Ethan's arm, pulling him behind him slightly. "What are you doing!" Ethan hissed, "Just go!"

"You want him, you have to go through me."

"No! Dwight, stop it." Ethan grabbed Dwight's arm, "Please. I don't want you involved in this."

Dwight chuckled softly, "It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" He looked straight at David, pulling out one of his knives and running his finger along the shining blade, "Any problem you have with him, you also have with me." David shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, his whole body language changing at the sight of the blade and Dwight grinned, "I know what you're thinking right now. You're wondering whether the stories are true. You're wondering whether I really did kill a guy to get in here. You can come over here right now and find out just what I'm capable of, or you can go back and you can tell all of your friends that Ethan is not to be touched."

"He hurt Wes. You don't just hurt Wes and get away with it."

Dwight rubbed his temple, sighing in frustration, "Look, I've had to put up with his talking all day." He gestured to Ethan standing behind him, "So seriously, go ahead and try me because I am just dying to take out the frustration on someone."

David rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Just put the knife away before someone gets hurt."

Dwight smiled brightly, flipping the switchblade shut and putting it back in his pocket, "Run home to your masters now and tell them the news."

David glared at Dwight, looking at Ethan for a moment before finally turning to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "You're lucky you made friends in high places Ethan!"

Dwight watched David leave, making sure he wouldn't turn back. He yelped in surprise as he was jumped on from behind, almost tumbling to the ground.

"My White Knight…" Ethan whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around Dwight's waist and sighing happily, "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do that."

Dwight turned in Ethan's arms, wrapping his around him, "Yes, I did."

x X x

It was a month later that Dwight had found himself sitting under a tree, Reed next to him, both of them staring at the object of Reed's affections. Dwight had learned a few things about Reed in the short amount of time but one thing that was more than a little bit obvious was his feelings for the boy at the other side of the field.

"When you like someone…" Reed started, speaking softly, "How do you…tell them?"

Dwight smirked, looking at Reed before glancing back at Shane, "Kiss him."

Reed choked on the air, his eyes widening in shock, "W-What!"

Dwight chuckled, "Dude, don't hurt yourself."

"I-I can't just kiss him!"

"The way I see it is, that you like this guy, right?" Dwight turned to look at Reed, waiting for his reluctant not of confirmation before continuing, "So, the best way to let him know without fumbling over words would be to kiss him."

"But…what if he doesn't want to be kissed?" Reed asked worriedly.

"Shane definitely wants to be kissed." Dwight laughed, "But, if by some strange twist of fate, he doesn't, blame it on your clumsiness. Say you fell and landed on his lips. He'll probably appreciate the sense of humour, really."

"When should I…?"

"No time like the present." Dwight shrugged.

"R-Really?"

"Go forth and elope. You know you want to." Dwight smirked.

Reed rolled his eyes, getting to his feet, "If this goes wrong, I'm blaming you for the total destruction of my life."

"Drama queen."

Reed sighed, turning away and slowly making his way towards Shane. Dwight crossed his arms over his chest, watching curiously, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched Reed literally fall into Shane.

"Ahh young love."

Dwight looked up at the sound of Ethan's voice, "Don't ever let me get like that."

Ethan sat next to Dwight, resting his head on his shoulder, "Never."

Dwight wrapped an arm around Ethan, pulling him closer and brushed their lips together in a gentle kiss, "I still don't like you, you know?"

Ethan giggled, "You so do."

"I don't." He whispered into Ethan's lips, smiling fondly, "I love you."


End file.
